Night and Day
by Awakened Clare
Summary: Night and day are never supposed to meet. so what happens when they do. A very unusual relationship that was never supposed to be.


Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sat on a stool in her lab working on her most recent project. Or at least she was trying to. The pounding music was hindering her progress. Bonnibel tried to tune it out but it was just so darn loud.

Bonnibel eventually gave up and said "I'll go and deal with these hooligans myself." She stood up and yanked off her lab coat. She put her glasses on her desk and stormed out of her lab.

She made it out of the Candy Kingdom and began to walk toward the source of the sound. She walked for about twenty minutes before the source of the noise came into view. It was a huge party. The party was filled with undesirables of all kinds. There were goblins, Party Bears, lumpy space people, and even some of the tougher candy citizens. It was like someone had gathered them here.

Bonnibel cleared her throat and said "Excuse me, I'm here about the noise you're making." Nobody seemed to her the princess so she determined that she'd have to do something about the noise herself.

She began to make her way through the crowd and toward the source of the music. If you could even call it that. It was loud and the words didn't even make sense. She arrived at what she assumed was the DJ.

The guy working it was a candy person who she recognized as 'Peppermint Pete'. She walked up and said "Peppermint Pete." The young peppermint looked up and said "Princess, What are you doing here?" Princess Bubblegum looked over the party and said "I could ask you the something? Now will please turn the music off?" Pete shook his head and said "No. I'm getting paid by the song."

Bubblegum sighed before reaching over and switching the music player off. Everyone who was dance soon stopped and began looking around and murmuring.

Bonnibel was about to ask for the person in charge of this thing when a voice "Where the heck is the music?" The crowd split and a woman floated up to the D.J table. 'Wait…Floated? Hows that even possible?'

The woman floated up so she was eye level with Pete. "What the heck Pete? Where's the dang music?" Pete shook his head and said "It wasn't me." The floating woman cocked her eyebrow and said "Oh and then who was it?" She turned to Bubblegum and said while floating up to sit on the turntable "Am I safe to assume that you're the one who went and ganked up my party?"

Bubblegum swallowed as she took in the woman before her. She had long wild black hair. It was like a mane of pure darkness. Her skin was pale and her ears were pointed. Her eyes were an eerie red. She wore a torn T-shirt and a pair of even more torn jeans. Her choice footwear was a pair of loud red boots.

Bubblegum cleared her throat and said "Yes. That would be me. I would like you to tone it down with your 'party'. I'm having trouble concentrating on my very important work." The woman yawned and said "Is that all?" Bubblegum was silent before nodding and saying "Yes. That is all." The woman continued saying "Good. Now if you could please go so we can continue are party~!" Cheers erupted from the crowd and several unified shouts of 'Marceline!'

Bubblegum felt her surgery blood boil at the sheer atrocity of this Marceline characters. Bubblegum stomped her foot and said "No, not good. I was trying to be polite but it seems common courtesy is lost on the likes of you. What I meant was I want you to Stop this party. Completely."

Marceline smirked and said "And just who are you to demand something of me?" Bubblegum straightened her back and said "I am Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

Marceline's smirk turned into a full on Cheshire cat grin. She floated up so she was in front of Bubblegum and with a sloppy bow said "If the Princess demands it than I have no choice but to obey." She pulled out of the bow and said "Alright everyone you heard the Princess. Its time we wrapped things up. Go on. Leave."

The crowd began to disperse but not without a lot grumbling. She heard several of the grumbles and what they said were not nice. The most stand-out ones were 'Party crasher' and 'Not Cool'. Bubblegum stood and watched as everyone left she then turned and left her self. Leaving the strange woman behind and hoping that this was the last she would ever see of her.


End file.
